


Manner Maketh the Man

by RoEstel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Eggsy is dating Tilde, Gen, I'm seriously shipping Eggsy/Roxy, Roxy has a date too, best agent, but I'm shipping Eggsy/Roxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Eggsy要去见瑞典公主的家长，他对此非常方，于是他选择大半夜去骚扰Roxy。算是王男第二部的一点前情脑补，我至今(把这篇文搬来AO3的这一刻)都还无法get over with Roxy的死。妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 1





	Manner Maketh the Man

“世界末日要来了Roxy————！！！”

年轻的女特工一脸鄙夷地看着扒在自己公寓门框上的“同事”，她有一种把门砸在那个凌晨两点半出现在她家门外、用电话连环call把熟睡的自己吵醒好让她来开门的家伙脸上的冲动。但是考虑到外貌仪表也是他们特工不可或缺的一部分；以及作为Kingsman需要有绅士风度，她还是作罢了，只是双臂抱在胸前靠着门冷笑着看向Eggsy。

Manner Maketh the Woman.

“Merlin没有通知我任何事，Eggsy，我想除非是我们Kingsman全员被灭，只有我们两个幸存才会落得你来通知我新任务。而且你喊的是我的名字而不是代号，那也就是说你口中的‘世界末日’顶多就是你妹妹过生日你不知道该送什么礼物。”Roxy打了个哈欠转身走回自己的房间里，“说真的，如果不是因为你妹妹那么可爱，我上次肯定用我的宝贝Glock把你给崩了。要喝点什么吗？”

穿着休闲服一路从Harry的房子小跑到Kingsman，又从地下室一路跑上楼的的Eggsy上气不接下气地跟在Roxy身后走进她的公寓：“我就知道你最好了，Roxy，我想苏打水就完美了——当然，冷的。”

公寓里没开灯，只有刚刚Roxy被叫醒的时候打开的床头灯从卧室那边投出来一点微弱的光晕。Eggsy轻车熟路地打开门边的客厅吊灯，顺手带上了门。因为Harry的房子留给了他，所以他在Kingsman伦敦总部就没有分配到公寓，于是平时在这儿的空闲时间他基本上都死皮赖脸地呆在Roxy家。

穿着看起来比合身要大一号的、上面有重复的北极熊图案的睡衣的女孩绕过分隔厨房与小客厅的餐桌，打开冰箱翻找。Eggsy则一下子趴在了大理石的桌面上哼哼唧唧：“Roxy……真的是世界末日，真的！”

“希望你有足够好的理由称之为‘世界末日’，我亲爱的Galahad。”Lancelot拿出一瓶苏达水和一瓶橙汁重重地砸到离Galahad的脑袋两厘米远的地方，“不然我发誓这瓶苏打水里有肉毒素。”

Eggsy抬起头来，想接过Roxy手中正开始结冷凝水的苏打水瓶，结果他发现Roxy没打算松手，只是牢牢地握着塑料瓶，脸上的微笑非常可亲。他呻吟了一声：“Roxy，你竟然这样对我！我要开始觉得这个世界上没有人爱我、关心我了！你可怜的Galahad要脱水而亡了！”

Roxy继续冷笑。

“好吧好吧，你赢了。”Eggsy的脑袋再次撞上大理石桌面，他的话因而听起来闷闷的，“Tlide说她的父母想见我……嗷！”

Eggsy捂着后脑勺抬起头：“你为什么敲我脑袋！”

Roxy翻了个白眼，自顾自地拧开自己的橙汁喝了一口才搭理这个深更半夜跑到她家一惊一乍的家伙：“没有为什么，就是想敲！所以这算是什么你凌晨三点跑到我这里的理由？”

“见家长啊！还是丹麦皇室！Roxy，我觉得为此紧张是非常符合逻辑的？！”Eggsy终于得到了他的苏打水，他一边拧开一边绝望地反问。

“得了吧，首先，你的餐桌礼仪我相信肯定没问题，不然老Galahad肯定不会让你过关；其次，无论是见谁说到底都是见家长，见丹麦皇室的家长不过是在一个华丽的、说丹麦语的地方见家长而已。重点是无论是什么家长，他们见你的目的都是考察你这个人配不配得上做他们宝贝女儿的男朋友。”Roxy双手分开撑在大理石桌面上居高临下地看着还半趴着的Eggsy，“而难道你之前都没见过你女朋友的家长？我不相信。”

年轻的特工挠了挠头，露出一个不知道是不好意思还是窘迫的眼神。Roxy难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“梅林啊，还真的没有？那你都是怎么勾搭到公主殿下的？”

“唔……说来话长，我们要不换个地方？”Eggsy在心里默默感谢了Merlin的靠谱，没有把自己在千钧一发之际还在与公主调情这件事八卦得全Kingsman皆知。

Roxy用怀疑的眼神看着Eggsy但还是点了头，她用下巴示意了一下起居室柔软的大沙发：“我们有一整个晚上来听你讲故事，亲爱的Eggsy。”

“所以，就这样？”Roxy终于能从大笑中喘过气来，她揉了揉眼睛，“你一个只谈过一次不正经的恋爱的家伙，竟然就这样勾搭上了公主？梅林的坩埚啊，我也想这么试着去勾搭一个王子或者公主了，起码我不会因为要去见他们的家长而半夜跑去朋友的家里进行骚扰。”

“Roxy！”和盘托出了自己曾经的恋爱史和当下的恋爱状况的特工出人意料地有些害羞，他让自己的脑袋往后陷入柔软的沙发靠背，“你还是我最好的朋友吗，伙计，我可是在向你寻求帮助！”

“最好的朋友”咳嗽了一声，理了理自己的睡衣领口好似那边有个领结一样，盘起腿端正地坐在沙发上开口：“Eggsy Unwin先生，我们非常重视您的投诉，系统正在处理中，请您稍后。”

Eggsy突然弹起来拿起手边的一个亚麻靠枕冲着正打坐的Roxy丢过去：“去你的Roxy！我跟你分享我进Kingsman之前的糗事不是为了让你在这种时候揶揄我的！”

被抱枕袭击的特工大笑着接住来袭物体并灵巧地扔了回去，但是苏打水的空瓶子紧随其后向她袭来。她一个侧身躲过攻击，踩着沙发站了起来把自己手中的橙汁瓶也作为武器扔了过去。Roxy的起身使得柔软的沙发起伏严重，刚接住抱枕的Eggsy差点保持不住平衡。现在唯一的办法就是……

于是，凌晨五点的伦敦郊区、一栋不为人知的庄园里的某间公寓里，Kingsman最年轻、最有潜力的两位特工开始了在沙发上的近身搏斗。

而这场近身搏斗从沙发上打到沙发边，再打到茶几上，最后打到了柔软的地毯上。Eggsy力气比Roxy大而且练过体操，这使得长处是身体柔韧的Roxy对上他并没有什么优势，但最后他们还是打成了一个难分难解、互相钳制的纠结姿势半跪在地毯上。

两个人僵持了十秒钟之后，像是达成了什么莫名的共识，突然爆发出大笑并松开了手，他们的腿在互剪的企图中缠成了麻花，这使得他们不得不在地毯上各自滚了一圈才终于分开。然后他们坐在地摊上面面相觑，再一次大笑了起来。

“希望我们不会失去您这样的忠实客户。”Roxy在两个人都终于笑得差不多了的时候如是说。Eggsy瞪大了眼睛看着自己面前这个头发凌乱却却兴奋地像是在发光的女孩，抬起手指着她，张开嘴像是想要说什么，但最后他只是闭上嘴巴滚动了一下喉结，露出了一个大大的笑容。

Roxy从没告诉过Eggsy当他这么笑的时候天杀的像个小太阳，这并不十分绅士，但是却真的很温暖。上次她和Galahad一起出任务的时候被爆炸波及昏迷了三天，在她终于睁开眼睛时，守在她的床脚看书的Eggsy发现她苏醒后的那个笑容就是这样的。她做了个鬼脸，继而也以微笑回报了自己的好友。

Eggsy站起身，一手理着皱巴巴的衣服，另一只手伸向Roxy把她拉了起来。Roxy站稳后叉着腰从头到脚打量了一下Eggsy，然后说：“首先你要选一套你最帅的西服去赴约，然后你所要保证的只有你不要被公主的父母问住就好。”

“被问住？”Eggsy迷惑地歪了下脑袋。

“Well，既然你只是一个英国的高级裁缝，那么毫无疑问他们会对你的出身有所鄙夷，”Roxy在说“高级裁缝”的时候用双手比了对引号，“我赌十镑他们会问你一些政治经济文学艺术上的问题，那种上流社会每次在酒会上端着香槟聊天的时候会聊到的那种。”

即将要去见女朋友父母的特工耸耸肩：“我可不想白白丢十英镑，我不赌，我赞成。那最聪明的Lancelot，我该怎么办？从现在开始起狂补新闻时事？我虽然知道一些但是我可不是政治经济爱好者，如果他们能问我温布尔登锦标赛*就好了。”

Roxy翻了个白眼，不知道是因为对方不走心的奉承还是因为想起了自己被拽去在七月的烈焰下看温网的经历。“事实上，你可以充分利用我们Kingsman眼镜的实时通讯功能……”

“哦上帝啊，Roxy你真是个天才！”女特工的话还没说完，就被恍然大悟的朋友抱住，她在地毯上踉跄地后退了两步才没被扑过来的Eggsy弄倒，“我被拯救了！你真是最棒的！”

“你平均每周都要这么说一次，Galahad。”Roxy拍了拍怀里激动的家伙的后背，“你现在应该思考你寻找谁陪你远程参加丹麦王室的私密晚餐……”

Eggsy立刻放开了抱着Roxy的手，露出难以置信的表情：“什么，Roxy，你难道没……”再一次地，他话说到一半便恍然大悟。我们年轻的特工后退了一步，用手梳理了一下头发，站姿端正，行了一个标准的鞠躬礼，“最棒的特工Lancelot和我最亲爱的朋友Roxy，你是否愿意救你的挚友于水火之中，远程参加一场丹麦皇室的晚餐呢？”

“唔，让我思考一下，我那天晚上似乎有约会……”Roxy严肃地摸着自己的下巴，看起来像是在面临着一个与是否发射核弹一样重大的世纪难题，“但是既然这关系到英国与丹麦的外交关系，我决定还是接受你的求助。”

又是那种微笑，大大的，嘴角几乎提到耳朵边的微笑：“十分感谢， Lancelot，我的骑士。”

“Anytime，我的Galahad公主。”Roxy欠身回礼。

FIN

Bonus

“哇，都已经六点多了！”

“你以为你跟我分享你的心路历程很简短的吗？”

“好吧，看来今晚是不用睡觉了……你刚刚说你那天晚上有个约会？我觉得那不像是编的。”

“的确不是，是我上周末在酒吧认识的一个男生，他主动说要约我的，所以我猜我编个理由再推掉也没什么大不了的。”

“WOW~我开始觉得自己是个罪人了，他怎么样？”

“一般吧，我不好说，他有点像我的前前男友，所以我不太感兴趣。”

“那么，恋爱经验丰富的Roxanne小姐能否更进一步解释一下原因呢？我这个被你嘲笑的恋爱白痴也好学习一下。”

“好吧好吧……我真不敢相信我在跟一个男生聊这个。”

“我们都是Kingsman，有什么性别之分。”

“……说到这个，你有没有想过，如果Percival和老Galahad知道我们俩今晚这些胡闹……”

“但是我们一直非常有礼貌，我没忘记一切该说的话和该行的礼，你其实也没有。”

“这倒是。”

“Manner Maketh the Man.”

“Manner Maketh the Man.”

END


End file.
